Antihéroe
by Evan5Lee
Summary: Los defectos pesan más que las virtudes. Eren y Armin aprenderán a vivir con ello, el dolor de empezar de nuevo o reventar la burbuja que envolvía su mundo perfecto. EreMin/Contenido adulto/Yaoi
1. PARTE 1: CATÁSTROFE

_Te digo adiós, y acaso, con esta despedida,_

 _mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí..._

 _Pero te digo adiós, para toda la vida,_

 _aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti._

Parte 1. CATASTROFE

Eren temía más la verdad que la mentira. Podía disfrazar sus miedos de sonrisas y aminorar las lágrimas con abrazos. Él podía pretender que todo a su alrededor estaba bien. Si él lo estaba, nada más importaría. Nada. Ni el más minimo error que como ser humano podía cometer.

Porque él le perdonaba todo, y eso le aliviaba el corazón, lo llenaba de algo profundo y lo volvía completamente loco. Eren estaba seguro que si no hubiera escuchado esa voz en su cabeza, la misma noche en la que todo se fue a la mierda, él estaría junto a él, desvelándose entre caricias, apaciguando el calor interno con la frescura de su piel.

Pero Eren no es perfecto ni santo. Y cuando la caga, la caga en grande.

Y Armin es un chico de corazón noble, más no estúpido. Él sabía que Eren no era ni perfecto ni santo, y lo amaba aun así, con defectos y escasas virtudes. Lo quería en lo más hondo de su corazón. Y el amor llega a doler cuando se ha colado tan dentro, cuando se te mete bajo la piel que incluso tú no puedes detenerlo, porque ha envenenado todo tu organismo, tus venas y tu cerebro. Ha fracturado tus huesos y te ha convertido en cenizas.

Eren lo hizo, y Armin lo dejó. No se podía permitir una humillación más. Podía soportar ser la burla de los demás, no de Eren. No de ese chiquillo pendenciero y con aires de justiciero, un antihéroe en un mundo imperfecto.

\- Armin, ¿dónde estás? – susurra para el viento, para una habitación vacía llena de tantos recuerdos que se entierran en su piel como agujas.

Eren está solo, en medio de una imperiosa obscuridad que se engulle todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Eren no es la excepción.

[2]

Mikasa Ackerman es una chica muy linda, alta y de ojos grises que se obscurecen cuando el deseo desborda en su esbelto cuerpo. Ella siempre ha sido una persona decidida, astuta y fuerte. Mikasa tiene todo lo que cualquier chica querría, cualquier chico caería a sus pies si ella se lo propusiera.

Cualquiera menos él.

Eren Jaeger, un misterio andante de ojos guerreros y nariz respingona. Eren que tiene la piel tostada por el sol y el cabello de chocolate.

A ella le gusta mirarle mientras juega basquetbol en las canchas de la universidad, le gusta mirarle cuando está discutiendo en la cafetería con Jean, el cara de caballo. Le gusta mucho. Y es un poco vergonzoso admitir que Eren no había reparado en ella en todo el año que llevan dentro del curso.

No, no estudian la misma carrera, porque Mikasa es una chica egresada en Derecho y sólo se pasea por la universidad gracias a que su hermano, Levi Ackerman ha enfermado de gravedad y es ella quien fue la más apta para cubrir su puesto como docente en Derecho Penal.

Eren estudia Arquitectura, apenas termina el segundo semestre. Él es del tipo de chicos de los que mejor te mantienes alejada, porque Eren es un chico peligroso. Solía decirle su abuela.

Esos muchachos como Dioses del Olimpo, tan bellos e inalcanzable, que se avientan juergas en las madrugadas y tienen a cientos de chicas haciendo fila para calentar sus camas.

Sin embargo, Eren es delicioso con su piel de nuez y su mirada ceñuda, como si siempre estuviese molesto. No le conoce pareja, las malas lenguas dicen que a Eren le gusta tirarse a chicos, porque las mujeres le han cansado con los mismos movimientos. Ella no sabe qué tan cierto sea eso pero quiere descubrirlo y si es verdad, hacerle saber a Eren que no ha conocido a mujeres como ella.

Esas mujeres que son capaces de hacerte cimbrar el suelo con una mirada.

[3]

Eren despierta con un gran bostezo. La noche anterior tuvo que quedarse a estudiar en la biblioteca con Jean y su amable y extraño novio, Marco. Realmente no le interesa mucho escuchar las risitas cómplices que suelta Marco cuando su amigo equino ataca su cuello pensando que él no se da cuenta. Pero le gustaría que fuesen más silenciosos porque últimamente ha tenido malditos dolores de cabeza que amenazan con tirarlo hacia abajo.

A su lado, aun durmiente está Armin Arlet, una maravilla de ser humano, con su metro sesenta y tres bien proporcionados. De hebras besadas por el sol y piel que arde al toque. Armin duerme en pantaloncillos cortos y una camisa de tirantes blanca, muy pulcra y bien planchada. Huele a vainilla y a libros nuevos, con un toque de canela.

El castaño aprovecha el plácido sueño de su chico para enterrar su nariz en la corona dorada que adorna la cabeza de Armin.

\- Mmmh…- respinga el menor respondiendo a la sugestiva caricia.

\- Buenos días – ronronea entrecortado, con la voz dura.

Armin no contesta. Ha pasado toda la noche estudiando para su prueba de farmacología. Eren además llegó con muchas ganas de hacer _otras cosas_ que no estaban dentro de sus planes de estudio.

\- Iré a preparar el desayuno – murmura más para sí mismo que para el durmiente rubio.

Eren dispone del tiempo suficiente para unos huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja recién hecho. Armin despierta atraído por el suculento aroma que se cuela por sus fosas nasales.

\- Qué bien huele – dice con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

El castaño le sonríe agradecido y le planta un beso húmedo en la boca.

\- Gracias, me esmeré esta vez. – Y lo dice muy en serio. Las últimas ocasiones que piso la cocina no le resultó muy bien el esperado desayuno.

\- Pues creo que te ha quedado de maravilla.

Armin ni siquiera ha dado el primer bocado y ya está alabando sus dotes en las artes culinarias. Eren se hincha el pecho de orgullo.

Mientras desayunan, Armin le recuerda a su novio de tres largos años que el sábado tienen que ir a casa de Carla, la madre viuda de Eren para aliviar el dolor de una casa vacía con su presencia.

Eren asiente, desganado. La idea de visitar a su mamá no le es tan apetecedora como el hecho de tener a su rubio entre brazos, colmándolo de besos.

Ambos se alistan para la universidad, se despiden en la puerta del edificio donde viven y asienten en un acuerdo tácito. Armin y Eren ahora no se toman de la mano ni se regalan una tierna mirada.

En la universidad ellos son amigos, los mejores, incluso comparten el apartamento. Pueden dejarse ver juntos pero no en situaciones comprometedoras. Aunque Armin arda en celos cuando las féminas se acerquen a Jaeger, y Eren tenga que tragarse las insinuaciones demasiado obvias del Decano de la Facultad de Medicina, el doctor Smith.

Y esa situación a Armin le afecta más de lo que Eren imagina…


	2. Pasado

Grisha Jaeger fue un excelente médico, pero un terrible padre, alcohólico y mujeriego. Él tuvo otra familia antes de conocer a la bella Carla, madre de Eren.

Diana Fritz, una dama de alcurnia, perteneciente a una de las familias más ricas de Alemania había caído ante las promesas falsas de un hombre que no sabía amar.

Carla no lo supo al instante al igual que Diana, ella tardó en abrir los ojos, pese a las constantes visitas de la ex mujer de su esposo, Carla se negó a reconocer la infidelidad de su marido, y el otro niño que había tenido con la rubia. Sin saber, que los motivos por los cuáles Diana pidió el divorcio fueron porque ella había descubierto que su esposo mantenía un idilio con la madre de Eren.

Eren creció con un padre ausente y una madre sumisa. Educado en la calle donde se hizo de amistades que lo acompañarían hasta su etapa adulta.

Al igual que su padre, Eren no sabía amar. Y múltiples compañeras de cama lo acreditaban, el castaño no estaba hecho para establecerse, o eso pensaba hasta que conoció a Armin Arlet.

Armin, un niño huérfano criado por su abuelo materno. August, que solía ser estricto y amable a partes iguales, veló por su nieto lo mejor que pudo, o como su querida hija, Lily habría deseado.

Pero Armin a pesar de ser un buen niño, inteligente y educado, era el blanco perfecto para ser acosado por bravucones de grados superiores.

Eren odiaba a los débiles y lloricas como Armin. De hecho, cuando se conocieron Armin estaba envuelto en un mar de lágrimas aferrándose a sus libros y arrebujado en la esquina del salón de gimnasia.

El pequeño Eren sabía que otros niños molestaban a Armin, ese chiquillo rubio de cabellera larga con apariencia femenina. Si hasta él pensaba que Armin en vez de varón escondía una vagina o algo así, porque muy masculino no se veía.

Armin secó sus lágrimas cuando Eren lo atrapó y le dijo que odiaba ver llorar a las personas aunque no las conociera.

Y ese día, Armin abrió sus ojos cuan grandes eran y vislumbró un hermoso rostro angelical con una mirada ceñuda pero sin duda, unas preciosas esmeraldas, iguales a las de su mamá.

[1]

\- Armin se fue – dijo Eren hace rato. Eso había escuchado Jean al poner un pie dentro del apartamento del rubio y su amigo castaño.

Armin Arlet, el chico rubio de mirada zafiro. Lo conocía por Eren más nunca entablaron alguna conversación porque el chico era demasiado tímido o simplemente parecía no querer indagar en la vida de los amigos de Eren.

Pero sabía que tenían una relación, Eren se lo había confesado unas semanas atrás. Cuando todo se salió de control.

\- Lo engañé Jean, lo engañé. Oh Dios, soy de lo peor, soy de lo peor – repetía una y otra vez aferrándose a sus hebras castañas, envuelto en alcohol y con la voz cubierta de sollozos.

Jean no entendió esa noche. Sólo hasta el día siguiente, compartiendo una taza de café y dos aspirinas. Eren dijo algo que ni el propio Marco había querido creer.

No les sorprendía ni les molestaba que Eren tuviera pareja, sino que la mantuviera oculta durante mucho tiempo, como si le avergonzara admitir que salía con un chico, que amaba a un chico, que se follaba a un chico.

\- Ya. – Jean suelta un suspiro que había contenido durante breves minutos.

Eren no luce mejor. Unas profundas ojeras adornan sus ojos, el cabello revuelto, la misma ropa de ayer y el desorden en la sala indican que no paso la noche en cama.

Había buscado respuestas a preguntas obvias.

\- No dejó nada más que esto – Eren le extiende una hoja blanca a la mitad.

Jean la toma con desconfianza, sentándose junto al que ha sido su amigo por casi diez años. Joder, Eren lo ocultó demasiado bien. ¿Cómo carajos pudo omitir todas esas miradas furtivas, esas caricias que no eran accidentales, esos detalles que sólo una pareja que se ama podía tener?

Ahora lo veía con otros ojos.

Eren y Armin no sólo compartían un departamento, sino una vida juntos, un amor que había nacido de la desgracia. Porque esos dos tenían algo en común; una familia rota.

Si bien, Eren había superado varias de sus adicciones, Armin intentó superar sus miedos, fracasando miserablemente. Porque seguía siendo un niñito asustado que no soportaba el dolor y huía de él.

Lo había hecho justo en ese momento. Abandonando a Eren en el apartamento, dejándole una mísera carta de despedida.

 _Te amo, pero es más de lo que puedo soportar. Por favor, no me busques, no volveré a ti._

Jean notó la caligrafía temblorosa, rastros de lágrimas en el papel, la escueta firma de Armin al final. No cabía duda, el rubio no estaba seguro y aun así lo hizo.

Tenía que darle méritos, porque se había arrojado al abismo sin pensárselo demasiado. Y Armin era de los que se pensaba todo lo que hacía, hasta el más minimo movimiento.

Eren no.

Esa diferencia era una de muchas que los hacia tan dispares a los ojos de los demás. Jean quería entender como carajos una persona tranquila y risueña como Armin había reparado en Eren, y no era porque el chico careciera de atractivo físico, porque Eren destacaba por ello, pero su amigo no era de los que saldría con alguien tan callado.

\- ¿Cómo lo supo Jean? ¿Quién se lo habrá dicho?

Quien…

[2]

\- Hay un chico…

\- Ajá.

\- Se llama Eren… Eren Jaeger.

\- No lo conozco. ¿es de mis alumnos?

\- No realmente. Pero es toda una estrella ahí por donde lo mires.

Levi corta otro trozo de carne, se lleva el tenedor a la boca, y mira a su hermana por debajo de las pestañas. Mikasa le sonríe en respuesta. No algo habitual en ella que siempre tiene una línea recta adornándole la boca.

\- ¿Te gusta o algo parecido? – pregunta por lo bajo. Con la intención de no querer saber pero la curiosidad mermando dentro de él.

Mikasa no contesta de inmediato, como es su costumbre. Esta vez se toma su tiempo, y Levi se impacienta porque no es un hombre que guste de esperar por una respuesta, él quiere las cosas ya, al momento.

Esa actitud le parece sospechosa y es obvia la respuesta.

\- No es que me guste – empieza a decir Mikasa, buscando palabras adecuadas, - es muy joven para mí.

\- ¡Listo, él te gusta! – zanja de repente y Mikasa frunce el ceño, molesta.

\- No me interrumpas, es de mala educación, Levi.

\- Admítelo, ese mocoso te gusta. Aunque sabes que eres demasiado vieja para él.

Eso la ofende, porque no le lleva un lustro de años. Quizá sólo unos cinco o seis. Pero Levi se regodea en su rostro descompuesto por la ira, y cruza los brazos, una sonrisa nace en sus labios.

\- ¿Y qué si me gusta? – ella deja los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

Eren Jaeger es el tipo de chico con el cual ha soñado toda la vida. Y el tipo de chico que le ha sido negado.

No habían hablado mucho, pese a sus esfuerzos, empero, Eren consiguió sacarle muchas sonrisas con ese brío juvenil que sólo los jóvenes veinteañeros como él podrían poseer.

Eren era una puerta a lo desconocido, a vivir algo que no había tenido oportunidad dé. Quería tomarlo, no importaba la edad o la experiencia. Ella le enseñaría todo lo necesario para complacerla, y él le daría todo lo que ella buscaba.

\- Pero hay un problema, ¿cierto? – Levi es inteligente, sabe leer a las personas.

No es psicólogo, pero su experiencia le ha conferido la sabiduría suficiente para denotar los rasgos de cada personalidad en cada persona que conoce. Y su hermana no podría ser la excepción de la regla.

Mikasa baja la mirada a su plato, concentrada en la ternera bañada en salsa de uva y alverjones.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Tiene pareja.

Levi bufa en respuesta.

\- ¿Y? no creo que la chica sea competencia para ti. – Ojala fuera eso.

\- No es una chica… - antes de que Levi agregue algo más, ella se adelanta; - es un chico.


	3. Te amo

Mikasa había hecho todo lo correspondiente antes del largo fin de semana que le deparaba el fruto de su esfuerzo. El lunes ningún universitario se presentaría a las instalaciones. Y ella podría dormir hasta tarde gracias a que el final de semestre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

\- Nos vemos Mikasa – Nanaba se despidió con la mano al aire, detrás de la rubia la sigue Mike, su pareja que ha venido a recogerla.

Nanaba es la Decana del Departamento de Arquitectura. Se hablaban muy bien, prácticamente desde que puso un pie en la universidad la rubia la acogió como una más de su reducido sequito.

\- Hasta mañana – respondió Mikasa con una sonrisa ligera.

Se dedicó a recoger sus cosas, guardar los archivos en la USB que le había facilitado la facultad donde guardaba los exámenes y listados de sus alumnos. La tarea fue sencilla. Empero, cuando estuvo a punto de salir, un ligero toque a su puerta la hizo chistar maldiciendo al o la pobre que osaban perturbar su pulcro silencio.

\- Pase – alzo la voz, enfadada.

Poco después oyó la puerta abrirse suavemente, una voz dulce y a su vez masculina la atrajo de sus deberes:

\- Disculpe que la moleste, señorita Ackerman. Pero el profesor Smith me ha pedido que le traiga esto – Armin entró a la oficina de Mikasa, sin embargo, cuando estaba a mitad de llegar a su escritorio se detuvo abruptamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – la voz de Mikasa era atronadora, exigente pero no mostraba enfado contrario a lo que Armin pensó.

\- Lo siento, no pedí permiso para pasar.

\- Ya estas adentro, no es necesario que te limites ahora – y ella esbozó una magnifica sonrisa.

Mikasa le miró minuciosamente. El muchacho no era más alto que ella, tenía un cuerpo delgado y una apariencia femenina, de no ser por su notoria nuez de Adán, ella pensaría que era una chica muy guapa. Como hombre lo era, no obstante a Mikasa le gustaban los chicos que exudaban masculinidad por cada poro y el rubio pese a lo lindo que era solo podía inspirarle ternura.

\- Gracias…

\- Armin. Armin Arlet – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa tímida. Armin no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con profesores de otras áreas.

\- Gracias Armin. ¿Qué es exactamente? – Mikasa baja la mirada al escritorio donde reposaban todos los documentos que Armin recién había traído.

\- Ah, habrá una convención ofrecida en el Auditorio Central, el profesor Ackerman iba a ser uno de los ponentes pero dadas las circunstancias, el profesor Erwin pensó que tal vez usted podría…

\- Ya veo. No hay problema. ¿Cuándo es?

\- El lunes a primera hora. – Respondió rápidamente.

Armin se despidió y la dejo nuevamente en una profunda soledad. El aroma del muchacho se quedó vagando en su oficina durante unos minutos más. Era confortador, olía a miel y azúcar. Demasiado dulce. Se preguntó internamente a que persona le gustaría el aroma empalagoso de un chico como Armin.

.

.

.

El primer beso fue lento, dulce, vaticinaba una larga noche.

Armin apenas puso un pie dentro del apartamento fue asaltado por unos labios conocidos, y unas manos morenas rodearon su cintura.

\- Eren… - gimió luego de verse liberado por aquella boca demandante. Eren lo miró fijamente, como un depredador acechando a la presa.

Se sintió intimidado, desnudo a pesar de tener la ropa puesta, y desarmado. Eren Jaeger conseguía todo eso con una mirada.

\- Estaba esperándote. – Fue todo lo que dijo para atacarlo nuevamente, esta vez los besos se prolongaron y las lenguas salieron a tocarse, acariciarse en medio de una feroz batalla en la que Eren llevaba toda la ventaja.

Armin intentó caminar a la habitación, conocía a Eren perfectamente y sabía que no se detendría ahí, que podría tomarlo en el sofá o en la mesa del comedor. Porque Eren era así de expresivo, carnal y ansioso. La única manera de demostrar amor era a través del sexo. A Armin no le molestaba, no siempre. Justo en ese momento su libido despertó con meros toques de unas manos hirsutas, expertas que vagaban por la extensión de su espalda, tocando puntos que le provocaban incontables jadeos.

\- Ah… Eren – Jaeger mordió una buena porción de piel en la zona que unía al cuello y el hombro.

Eren caminó con Armin a trompicones, en el camino la ropa se desvaneció de sus cuerpos que desnudos llegaron a la cama, y con una habilidad envidiable, Eren dejó la menuda silueta del rubio sobre las suaves sabanas satín rojo de la cama que muchas veces solían compartir.

Armin jadeo de sorpresa y dolor, Eren era brusco casi siempre, lo adoraba y a veces lo detestaba. Nunca avisaba cuando se comportaría como una bestia, simplemente actuaba guiado por un impulso sexual difícil de controlar.

\- Uhm, hueles muy bien… - susurró cerca de su oído, Armin se estremeció de pies a cabeza con tal declaración.

La voz ronca de su amante aunado a esas caricias toscas consiguieron excitarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Eren se acomodó entre sus piernas, con las manos a cada lado de su cabeza, y esos intensos ojos verdes sobre todo su cuerpo expuesto.

Un gruñido gutural nació desde lo más hondo de su garganta. Armin lo prendía a límites insospechados. Podía incluso sólo usar una camisa holgada y traer el cabello desparpajado y aun así conseguiría calentarlo. Armin tenía ese poder en sus manos y no sabía usarlo del todo. Eren se preguntaba qué pasaría cuando Armin supiera lo que su sola presencia provocaba en él.

\- Ah..., no muer-das – muy tarde, Eren hincó los dientes nuevamente en el largo cuello, cerca del mentón delgado.

Armin separó más las piernas y por ende ambos miembros erectos se rozaron causando que los dos soltaran gemidos indecorosos.

Eren se dedicó a recorrer el pálido cuerpo con sus labios, dejando retazos de él en la piel que tanto amaba marcar. Armin se deshacía en jadeos y gemidos quedos. Su desesperación era palpable, también Eren deseaba internarse en su abrasador interior pero quería que Armin fuese quien se lo pidiera. Porque eso le encantaba y le ponía a mil.

El rubio echó su cabeza hacia atrás, las puntas de sus hebras esparciéndose por la blanca almohada.

\- Mhm… - mordió su labio inferior cuando Eren enterró los dedos en sus muslos y con una mirada divertida le señalaba lo que pensaba hacer.

Armin quiso protestar mas no pudo. El delicioso placer que lo recorrió lo dejó abrumado por entero. Eren introdujo su falo en su deliciosa cavidad bucal llenándolo de saliva.

Eren no le hacía sexo oral muy a menudo, y cuando ocurría, lo aprovechaba al máximo.

El castaño empezó un tortuoso camino desde el glande humedecido ya por pre-semen. Escuchando los sollozos de placer por parte del rubio se animó a continuar engullendo lentamente hasta la mitad. Los vellos rubios picaron su nariz y la visión se le trastornó por completo; el pecho de Armin subía y bajaba acompasadamente, cuando hundía el estómago podía advertir sus costillas debajo de esa cremosa piel que era suya, todo de Armin le pertenecía.

Siguió su faena por alrededor de quince minutos. Armin se vino copiosamente apretujando las piernas, por ende encerrándolo entre sus piernas.

Con el semen que Armin había derramado embadurnó dos largos dedos.

\- Delicioso… como siempre – alabó Eren y Armin se sonrojó más si es que eso era posible.

Eren buscó la entrada rosada y caliente de Armin. El rubio cerró los ojos en cuanto el primer dedo hizo su aparición. Los anillos anales se expandieron ante el intruso, y Eren esbozó una enorme sonrisa gatuna. El segundo dedo acompañó al primero poco después. Armin apenas se había acostumbrado a la intromisión y el castaño ya lo torturaba con otro falange.

\- Relájate – pidió Eren con un tono suave, - mírame – demandó entrecortado.

Armin no dudó en obedecer. Abrió primero un ojo percatándose de la mirada fija de Jaeger sobre él. Finalmente con los dos ojos bien abiertos atestiguo como aquel falo de apreciable envergadura se abría paso en sus paredes anales que cedieron torpemente al invitado de honor.

\- Ah… mierda, estás apretado. Caliente, joder… - Armin arqueó la espalda mostrando su grandiosa flexibilidad gracias al yoga matutino.

Eren no tardó en adentrarse por completo, jadeante y sonrojado hasta las orejas. La llave que siempre colgaba en su cuello se deslizó suavemente por la coyuntura del hombro y cuello de Armin. El rostro ardiente y sudoroso del castaño se escondió en su pecho mientras las embestidas comenzaban de lentas a certeras, violentas. Un bombeo doloroso y placentero a partes iguales se batía en duelo en sus entrañas.

Eren era grande y pesaba recibirlo, cada vez que intimaban Armin tenía que esforzarse por concentrar el dolor en placer, transmutarlo a su beneficio. Sin embargo, Eren conseguía hacerlo ver estrellas detrás de sus parpados, después de cinco embates llegó al punto donde lo derretía como gelatina.

Armin se aferró a la fuerte espalda enterrando las uñas y trazando líneas desiguales en la piel color de arena, Eren se animó cuando Armin dejó de lloriquear y prácticamente rogó por más.

La cama tronó y el dosel golpeó la pared incontables veces. La ambientación eran gemidos y gritos que se escabullían por las rendijas de las ventanas y la puerta. Armin no podía contenerse por mucho que lo intentara. Y Eren hacia un esfuerzo titánico por no lastimar más su maltrecha entrada, pero Armin con sus sonrojos y gemidos le dificultaban la tarea.

\- Ahí, si… ahí. – Armin estaba en otro plano, con Eren a su lado, embistiéndolo como frenético, tocando ese lugar sin detenerse, estremeciéndolo, apropiándose de él.

El familiar cosquilleo los azotó con renovada fuerza. Eren se corrió dentro de Armin y el rubio hizo lo propio entre sus abdómenes.

Con la respiración irregular y el sudor perlando su frente, abrazo a Eren desde el cuello y susurró:

\- Te amo.

\- Y yo a ti – respondió Eren con dificultad. – Te amo, Armin.


	4. Expulsar el veneno

**Capítulo 4. Expulsar el veneno**

[1]

El aroma a café y tabaco era habitual por las mañanas. Desde que llegó allí, Armin comenzó a acostumbrarse a la rutina religiosamente entablada por su casero. De alguna u otra forma se sentía agradecido de tener un lugar privado donde refugiarse, y resultaba irónico que viniera precisamente de la persona que menos esperaba recibir algo.

\- Hoy no te ves animado. – Comentó el rubio con un deje desinteresado en su voz de seda.

Armin se encogió de hombros a toda respuesta.

\- No ha sido un buen día, lo sé. Pero verte merodeando por aquí es preocupante.

Floch es honesto –innecesariamente a veces- su manera de decir las cosas resulta agresivo para personas sensibles como Armin.

Se conocían gracias a que ambos adoraban leer y coincidían sus visitas en la biblioteca. Floch se había fijado en Armin por dos particulares razones: sus grandes ojos azules y su inteligencia deslumbrante.

Lo había escuchado entablar conversaciones con eruditos académicos y Armin siempre mantenía a flote sus charlas gracias a sus inteligentes comentarios y opiniones. Sin querer se encontró buscándolo con la mirada cada vez que entraba a la biblioteca. Se sentaba cerca de su mesa y le bastaba con escuchar la suave respiración del ojiazul para sentirse en calma.

Extrañamente cuando comenzaron a hablar, no se cayeron bien. Floch solía burlarse de Armin por ser débil, y Armin pensaba que Floch era un idiota sin escrúpulos que lanzaba las palabras como flechas envenenadas.

No se consideraban amigos, mas tenían una especie de relación donde podían decirse las cosas a la cara, sin mentiras, expuestos a herirse y a su vez, se mantenían cerca, porque esa unión bizarra era lo que les alentaba a seguirse buscando.

Armin lo buscó en cuanto supo que Eren lo había engañado. Corrió al lado de Floch con el fin de protegerse, de esconder el dolor a los ojos del castaño.

Y Floch, a base de comentarios mordaces lo aceptó en su departamento. Porque era Armin un alma herida y en el fondo le encantaba el muchacho aunque se empeñara en odiarlo por razones que no existían.

\- Quería ayudarte con el desayuno – Armin se acomodó en una de las sillas junto a la barra del desayunador.

Floch servía panqueques con miel y mermelada de zarzamora junto a jugo de naranja recién hecho.

\- No eres necesario, Armin.

Armin esbozó una triste mueca que amenazaba con convertirse en sonrisa. Y Floch odiaba eso del rubio. La expresión de siempre, Armin estaba herido pero tenía que avanzar, y que lo hiciera rápido. Porque el idiota de Eren la había cagado en grande, empero, había otros peces en el mar.

Como él, por ejemplo.

\- Ya lo sé. Sólo quería ser útil, agradecer tu hospitalidad.

\- Déjalo. No necesitas la amabilidad conmigo. Sabemos que no nos agradamos lo suficiente para ser hipócritas.

Floch dejó un plato frente a los ojos de Armin y un vaso repleto de jugo. Gesto que el ojiazul agradeció por entero.

Tomó uno de los panqueques bañados en miel con la derecha, le dio el primer mordisco y Floch esperó la calificación.

Era la primera vez que otra persona probaba su comida.

\- Mmm… - Armin cerró los ojos, degustó el dulce panecillo deshaciéndose en su paladar, la miel le daba un sabor exquisito, además estaba calentito y humeante. – Delicioso – murmuró. Floch se sonrojó lo suficiente como para tener la decencia de girar el rostro al horno. No quería que Armin se diera cuenta de su rostro sonrojado.

\- Gracias – dijo cortante.

Armin siguió comiendo en el más absoluto silencio. No quería molestar a Floch. Después de desayunar se escondería de nuevo en la habitación brindada y se echaría a dormir. Perder otro día de universidad no le afectaba. Su promedio era alto y su cerebro trabajaba más rápido que el de otros, podría recuperarse rápidamente. Sólo no estaba listo para afrontar a Eren después de lo que sucedió entre los dos.

La infidelidad había sido un tema difícil sobre la mesa. Floch alguna vez le había dicho que no confiaba en su novio, y Armin no quiso discutir con él porque nunca resultaba algo bueno de ello. No entendía porque se expresaba así de Eren si ni siquiera lo conocía.

Hace tres semanas, Floch le dio las pruebas fehacientes de que el comportamiento raro de Eren tenia fundamentos: estaba viéndose con otra persona. Una mujer, una profesora de la universidad.

Mikasa Ackerman.

Armin no quiso creer al principio. Se negó y abofeteo a Floch, no sin antes insultarlo primero. Lo dejó en los sanitarios de hombres y se largó al departamento que compartía con el castaño.

Pero Floch había sembrado el gusanito de la duda, y entonces comenzó a ver sombras por todas partes, señales que antes había ignorado, rememorando gestos de su novio, caricias duras, besos cortos.

Y comparó al Eren de antes con el Eren de ahora. Aunque le dolía aceptarlo, desde hace tiempo que sospechaba de su novio, esas actitudes que no eran para nada propias del Yeager, cosas que habían empezado a acumularse entre ambos construyendo un muro de mentiras y excusas.

\- Armin.

La voz de Floch lo extrae de sus cavilaciones. Alzó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos fríos y nítidos del mayor.

Luego empalideció.

Floch tenía una mano sobre su nuca y otra en su mentón, atrayéndolo a un beso que no pidió. No era un beso demandante ni salivoso, más bien, era un beso tímido, que no pedía otra cosa que comprensión, silencio, compañía.

Finalmente, después de dos minutos, Floch lo soltó y sin mediar palabra, se retiró de la cocina.

\- Deja de pensar en él.

Floch ya se había ido, la reacción de Armin llegó demasiado tarde. Sus ojos azules no daban crédito a lo que había visto en el rostro siempre impertérrito del otro.

En los meses que llevaba conociendo a Floch, no imaginó que guardaría sentimientos por él. Sus comentarios sarcásticos e irónicos le resultaban hirientes en ocasiones, y el beso consiguió confundirlo, pero sobretodo, minaron los pensamientos sobre Eren.

[2]

Eren abrió el armario. Sus camisas acomodadas en gancho prolijamente, olían a lavanda, a anís, al perfume de Armin por las mañanas. A recuerdos, y a mucho dolor albergado, como en cada rincón del apartamento.

El peso de sus errores lo señalaban con ahínco. No había lugar donde mirar sin que el recuerdo de Armin asaltara inmediatamente. Prácticamente todo estaba anegado del rubio.

Y lo irritaba de sobremanera, quería que todo terminara ya. El sufrimiento parecía ser la única opción. Se lo merecía, Armin se las estaba cobrando con creces. Eren ya no tenía idea de que más hacer. Lo buscó por todos lados, llamó su número incontables veces, consiguió preocupar a sus amigos gracias a su desespero por comunicarse con su novio.

Porque a pesar de la situación, para Eren, Armin seguía siendo suyo. Costará lo que le costara, lo traería de vuelta, y le haría el amor de tal manera que toda la tristeza que embargaba a su rubio se disiparía con sus besos y caricias.

Si eso no funcionaba, siempre podría apelar al plan B. Armin tenía un corazón tan grande que lo perdonaría, Eren no quería sonar confianzudo o darlo por sentado todo, pero le demostraría a Armin que todo error puede ser enmendado, y que ellos podían seguirse dando oportunidades. Ya no volvería a cagarla así, trabajaría para mejorar, para que Armin lo perdonara.

\- ¿Eren? – alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación.

\- Pasa.

El rechinido de la madera vieja contrastó con el suave taconeo de unas zapatillas altas, de color marrón, envolviendo unos pequeños pies –de la misma talla de Armin- la mujer largó una diminuta sonrisa que Eren no podía ver porque repasaba cada una de sus camisas con lentitud, se detenía en cada una de ellas para observarla rigurosamente, como si buscara en la prenda una respuesta.

\- Farlan vendrá en un momento, ¿quieres que te llevemos a la Facultad? – preguntó Isabel.

Ella sonó amable y la petición se le antojaba deseable para su situación. Ella era su prima después de todo, y estaba apoyándolo en su momento de necesidad.

\- No gracias Isa, pero me gustaría irme a pie.

\- Está muy lejos – refutó.

\- A treinta minutos, realmente. –Señaló deteniéndose en una camisa azul.

Automáticamente los recuerdos golpearon su cerebro.

Una tarde, después de la quinta ronda de sexo sin control, Armin se levantó de la cama para ir al baño, su ropa había quedado relegada en la sala y no le apetecía salir desnudo de la habitación de Eren.

\- «¿Qué haces? – había preguntado Eren aquella ocasión, con la voz pastosa, ronca de tantos gruñidos cavernosos, el cuerpo perlado de sudor y semen.

\- Busco algo con que cubrirme – Armin se agachó dejando expuesto su delicioso trasero que minutos atrás había sido abusado por Eren.

\- No lo necesitas, de cualquier modo te volveré a follar – respondió el castaño sinvergüenza. Armin se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

\- ¡Eren! –reprendió – no digas esas cosas. – Armin encontró una camisa tirada bajo la cama, no dudo en tomarla y ponérsela lo más rápido posible. Antes de que a Eren se le ocurriera someterlo ahí mismo, cuando moría por orinar.

\- Mmm, ya, ya.

Eren detuvo su mirada verde sobre la menuda figura de Armin, apreció su prenda en el cuerpo delgado. Lucía tan bien en él que el castaño tragó saliva y contuvo sus ganas de arrojarse sobre Armin. La camisa le daba un aire celestial, y el aroma a sexo que desprendía no mejoraban la situación.

\- Ahora vuelvo – dijo Armin corriendo al baño. Eren se quedó con las ganas de cazarlo»

\- Eren…

\- Isa, no te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien. – Eren ya no quería preocupar a su familiar.

Armin podría esperarlo un poco más. Por el momento su intención no era provocar lastima en otros. Tenía que retomar fuerza de donde no la había y planear un discurso que lograra cautivar a Armin, sólo lo quería devuelta.

\- De acuerdo, pero prométeme que cualquier cosa llamarás.

\- Si, lo haré. No me trates como a un niño pequeño.

\- Lo hago porque lo eres todavía. – Isabel lo tomó de los hombros, Eren se giró lentamente hasta mirarla a los ojos.

Estaba triste, un aura melancólica lo rodeaba como una sombra obscura y venenosa. Isabel conocía a su primo, lo quería como a un hermano. Eren no se iba a rendir respecto a Armin, y ella lo ayudaría a encontrarlo.

\- Gracias por estar aquí – Eren no necesita mencionar que Isabel ha estado yendo a su apartamento todos los días a hacer el aseo y la comida, a mantener ese lugar de pie mientras el rubio no está.

\- No hay de qué.

Ella le dio un pequeño beso sobre la frente, auxiliada por los tacones, Eren estaba más alto, quizá se debía a su pérdida de peso que lo veía así. La ausencia de Armin estaba perjudicando su estado de salud.

[3]

Se detuvo. El corazón latiéndole a prisa, golpeando sus costillas. Los mismos ojos inexpresivos y los labios rectos. Se miraron, y sintieron la culpa, el error distanciándolos por cincuenta centímetros.

A su alrededor las personas pasaban despreocupadas, estudiantes con libros en manos, profesores hablando por el móvil, voces ahogadas por el sonido de sus latidos en los oídos.

Eren espabiló al tiempo en el que ella lo llamaba.

Él no quería hablar con Mikasa, no tenían nada que decirse. Había suficiente daño hecho como para seguir con el mismo hilo. No podía culparla de algo que también fue provocado por su propia estupidez.

\- ¡Eren! – ella caminó más rápido, dándole alcance después de tres minutos sin poder detenerlo

\- ¡Qué es lo que quieres! – Eren no alzó la voz aunque ganas no le hicieron falta.

Mikasa no estaba sorprendida por su actitud hosca.

\- Hablar.

\- No hay de qué hablar. Lo que pasó esa noche fue un estúpido error. Algo que jamás debió ocurrir. Pensé que te lo había dejado claro al no responderte los mensajes ni las llamadas.

Los ojos de Eren desprendían furia, ira, rabia que no podía ser disimulada. Mikasa tomó una distancia prudente, pues Eren parecía un león a punto de abalanzarse a su presa.

\- Por favor. – Mikasa ladeó la testa a la derecha, sus ojos caídos y una mueca desolada expresaban todo lo que sentía por dentro.

Le gustaba Eren Yeager, lo quiso tener en algún momento de su vida. Por un instante pensó que lo había obtenido, y luego se le esfumó de las manos.

\- No.

\- Eren, no es sobre eso, es sobre Armin. Yo sé dónde está.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5. Te encontré**

.

.

.

Sus miradas se cruzan. No es un instante, son minutos. El color azul se disuelve en el verde del bosque. El aire abandona sus pulmones, el corazón palpita fuertemente contra las costillas, hay un nudo en su garganta y algo obstruye su estómago.

\- Eren…

Armin intenta cerrar la puerta, mas Eren es rápido y coloca un pie para impedírselo.

\- No, no lo harás. – Se decide a no dejarlo ir otra vez.

Finalmente estaba frente a Armin. Estaban juntos, no había nadie a su alrededor, nadie que pudiera alejarlos o pedirle a Eren que se marchara. Sólo eran ellos dos y el mundo afuera, siguiendo su curso pero sin ellos.

Eren estaba agradecido por haber encontrado a Armin. Luego de semanas buscándolo, de días sin dormir, de pensamientos negativos. Su Armin estaba ahí.

Pero no se veía bien…

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Armin no puede con la tribulación que inunda su boca. Con todos esos recuerdos desastrosos agolpándose en su cabeza.

Eren entra sin que él se lo pueda impedir de nuevo. Y esta agitado, su pecho sube y baja considerablemente, Armin tiene las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo. La piel nacarada perlada de sudor y los finos rasgos cubiertos de furia.

Y, sin embargo, a Eren no podía importarle menos, porque se aventura a los labios del rubio, los busca con ímpetu, a pesar de que Armin se niega en un principio. Eren no le permite huir por mucho, porque todo de Armin le pertenece.

\- ¡Vine a verte! – replica. Sus ojos furiosos acribillando a Armin.

Armin no quiere a Eren ahí. En primer lugar, esa no es su casa. Si Flock se entera, seguramente lo echará. Dos, Eren lo había engañado, y según recuerda, la había pasado muy bien con esa mujer. Tres, Armin temía caer otra vez en las redes de su ex.

\- Por favor – pide Eren, su voz es un hilo apenas perceptible para sus oídos.

Analiza el rostro conocido que tiene frente a él. Su cabello ha crecido y la sombra de una incipiente barba se asoma por la mandíbula cuadrada de Eren. Armin se ve tentado a acariciar las mejillas del castaño, quiere sentirlo, besarlo, amarlo. Quiere que el tiempo vuelva a ellos y Eren repare sus errores, que evite que él entre por la puerta de la habitación que ambos comparten y que vea con sus propios ojos como Eren empuja sus caderas contra Mikasa.

\- No tenemos nada de qué hablar – Armin se desliza fuera, el aroma amaderado de Eren lo lastima.

\- Tenemos qué, Armin. No lo voy a dejar así – Eren desespera.

Armin advierte en su voz, un hilo de esperanza, tal vez insignificante pero lo hay. La peor arma que se le puede dar a Eren Yeager es la esperanza. Porque él es una persona perseverante pese a su explosivo carácter. Lo que ha conllevado a que muchos de sus éxitos sean celebrados con la perseverancia como base.

Y él no quiere darle un atisbo de esperanza. Quiere que Eren sufra lo que él ha sufrido. Sí, esta vez es distinto a como lo había concebido. Verlo llorar y arrastrarse es poco a comparación de todo lo que ha resentido estas semanas sin él.

¿Cómo puede asegurarse de que Eren no se vio con Mikasa en su ausencia? Lo conoce muy bien, Eren es un hombre carnal, que no sabe demostrar el amor de otra forma que no sea a traves del sexo.

\- Por favor… - Eren lo toma, lo besa, lo agita. Eren no sabe todo lo que provoca pero ya no importa.

Sus labios le roban el aliento, Armin intenta escapar en vano. Brazos fuertes que lo aprisionan y lo obligan a permanecer junto a una piel caliente que exuda madera y sudor con la mezcla de hierbabuena y tabaco.

\- ¡Suéltame, Eren! – se retuerce como pescado en la red.

Pero Eren no se conmina aunque duele. Armin jamás lo había rechazo a ese grado. Siempre lo recibía con todo el amor que era capaz de brindarle.

¿Lo había perdido ya?

\- No puedo – susurra contra la piel ajena. Armin se detiene justo ahí, cuando Eren acaricia las puntas de su columna, donde resaltan los huesos. Un estremecimiento lo azota gravemente.

\- Eren…

\- Armin, escúchame, es lo único que te pido.

La seda de su voz se cuela hasta su cerebelo, es difícil procesar palabras que traen dolor adentro, y que amenazan con abrir las cicatrices recién cerradas.

Armin no quiere escuchar, pero termina haciéndolo. Eren a su lado, acariciándolo pausadamente, grabándose el contorno de su cuerpo con la yema de los dedos.

\- Empieza… - sentados en el sofá, escuchando el crepitar de la leña consumida a fuego lento.

Eren deja ir un largo suspiro.

\- Mikasa… yo la conocí en la facultad, nos dio clase un par de veces.

Mikasa había llegado tarde entonces. La primera vez que manchaba su impecable historial de puntualidad auspiciada por una llanta ponchada a mitad del camino. Llamó al mecánico esa mañana y el hombrecillo, de aspecto socarrón y manos grasientas dilató media hora antes de encontrarla.

Eren no se habría presentado a esa clase de no ser por la insistencia de Connie Springer, un buen amigo. El chico de ojos miel y corte a rapa, no quería estar solo en la clase de la señorita Ackerman, _porque es un monstruo, dicen_.

Y Eren Yeager si algo tiene, es que es fiel hasta la medula. No dejaría solo a Connie.

No lo hizo.

La profesora Ackerman entró al aula con un escueto saludo y una breve disculpa sobre su tardanza. A Eren le pareció que era una irresponsable y tenía cara de pocos amigos.

Pero ella lo interceptó a la salida, le pidió ayuda para llevarse los exámenes hasta su auto. Eren quiso negarse. Empero Mikasa lo persuadió. En el camino ella hablaba, nunca antes había llevado una conversación de más de siete palabras. Normalmente, los hombres que la invitaban a salir eran los que platicaban, ella sólo se limitaba a escuchar.

Con Eren las cosas empezaron distinto, y terminarían igual.

Pasaron tres semanas para que Mikasa se animará a intercederlo nuevamente, en esta ocasión escogió los pasillos de la facultad. Eren se dirigía a las canchas de basquetbol. Empezaron una charla sobre deportes, fueron desmenuzando tema tras tema. Eren no jugó esa tarde, se dedicó a llenar el interés de Mikasa, sin darse cuenta.

\- No sé cómo sucedió, ella vino a verme al departamento. Platicamos, bebimos un par de cervezas, y luego… me besó.

Mikasa se aventuró a los labios que había anhelado desde el primer día que los vio. Eren se echó hacia atrás y alegó una disculpa aunque Mikasa era la que tenía que hacer eso.

Sin embargo, ella insistió, no se iría a casa con una negativa tan absurda. Ella era mil veces mejor que ese mocoso rubio.

Yeager no pudo contra la tormenta de caricias y besos. Intentó alejarla, lo intentó de verdad, su hombría se levantó orgullosamente debajo de la ropa interior. Él permitió que se desnudara lentamente, Mikasa lo atrajo hacia sí. Y de pronto, Eren olvidó como follarse a una chica.

En su mente sólo estaba Armin.

\- ¡Eren! – escuchó el grito agudo de Armin.

\- ¡Eren! – Mikasa lo empujó de los hombros, y Eren se dignó a girar la cabeza.

Armin estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, libros en mano y ojos nublados por lágrimas.

\- Armin…

Eso era lo que había pasado en realidad. Mikasa seguía desnuda y Eren empujaba sus caderas contra ella. Estaba semidesnudo, con los pantalones puestos y el orgullo destrozado.

Armin huyó esa noche. Y él se dedicó a buscarlo desde entonces.


End file.
